


The Story of Night

by Grim_lord15



Series: The Night Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Series, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_lord15/pseuds/Grim_lord15
Summary: There is a much larger picture outside of Remnant that very few people know about. And there is a piece of this big picture that doesn't quite makes sense. A young man, Nox Invictus, who is... different to say the least. When he makes his first public apperence in years it causes a ripple effect that not even Ozpin could see the full extent of. Old enemies are awaking. Enemies much older and much larger than Remnant. And they all want Nox on their side.





	The Story of Night

"Ahem," Ozpin cleared his throat into the microphone. He looked out on the crowd of students that he had gathered into the auditorium. He glanced at Glynda. She looked solemn and impassive, trying not to think about what they were about to do. "Today I called you all here due to an… unexpected addition. Due to a sizeable donation from The Ragrix corporation it appears we have a new student…"

Thousands of miles away in the Vacuo desert…

Two giants stood shoulder to shoulder observing their soldiers. Faunus in White Fang uniforms milled about among humans in grey uniforms around the compound. Containers of Dust were getting moved around to the desired locations.

"Are you sure we're ready, brother?" The first giant asked. He was large and muscle bound, standing almost a meter above most men.

"It doesn't matter." The second giant responded curtly. He was shorter, skinnier and toned. He looked more like an above average man. "Our window is closing, we can't wait any longer."

"Are the others starting as well?" The first giant asked, turning his head to view his brother. The second giant nodded.

"They are, but the fatherland can't spare the resources for them to start something, which is why we need to finish here before they do. But we have another problem."

"Oh?"

"He's back..."

Beacon

"... due to his late entry into the school, this student will be needing a team." Ozpin continued. "I have allowed for a slight change in the rules. Afive person time will be allowed for this person only, and theirintial shall not be added to the team name. He will function as a full member of your team, but during certain team vs team exercises one person must be excluded from the team…"

Somewhere in Vale…

Raven walked through the portal and found herself in a dimly lit bar where Qrow was silently drinking in the corner. She walked forward, ignoring the stares other people gave her as she approached him. Qrow barely looked up to look at her when she stopped above in front of him.

"He is back." She said simply. Qrow paused and looked at her.

"The kid?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Qrow said, then promptly threw back his drink. He set the glass back down on the table. "I'll let the others know."

"The other one is nearby somewhere." Qrow frowned, nearby could mean a lot of things when said about this particular person, if you could call him that.

"Glynda won't be happy to hear it." Qrow sighed and took out his Scroll. "Go, I'll let you know if they need you." Raven nodded and turned the other way, cutting open another portal and stepping through it. Qrow dialed a number and held the Scroll up to his ear.

"Winter, it's Qrow. Yeah, I know. Listen to me, he's back…"

Beacon

"... This future Hunter is fast, strong, and silent. He has the versatility to be part of any team." Ozpin looked over the crowd and noted the ones that seem interested. Everyone at least seemed curious in some way. "I have been assured of his capabilities so none should worry about his impact on your team's overall grade. But be warned…"

In a secret location in the forest of Forever Fall.

Cinder twirled a glass of wine as she laid in bed with Charcoal next to her. Her mind raced with ideas and complex scenarios playing out. Alway something, alway thinking, always planning. The room was almost unbearably hot and hazy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Adam entered a moment later in his battle gear. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"We have a problem." He said in his gruff voice. Cinder hushed the many voices in her head and stopped all the side thoughts were running almost passively in the background.

"What?"

"He is back, in Vale." Cinder frowned deeply.

"Did you tell the boss?" Adam nodded.

"Then we proceed as planned. We will deal with him if we have to, but no sooner."

Beacon

"... should you take him as a member of your team, prepare for your challenges to increase for you and your team. With that in mind, Nox Invictus if you would." Ozpin took a small side step and a figure hidden underneath a black, hooded appeared on stage. Nox walked to the microphone and lowered the hood to reveal a mess of black that he clearly made no attempt to comb or take care of. It flowed down his back and disappeared inside the cloak. The boy himself almost younger than Ruby, despite being old enough to enroll in Beacon. He had brilliant golden eyes with white speckles. His face looked not too different from Ren except several scars decoration it. Nox leaned forward into the microphone and said,

"Hello." His voice was even and cool and vaguely unsettling. He took a single step back and through his hood back up, allowing Ozpin to reclaim the stage.

"With that said, who would like to volunteer to accommodate Nox?"

In the headmaster's office in Atlas

Ironwood sat in his chair patiently staring at the Scroll, waiting for the inevitable phone call. He flexed his robotic hand idly as he waited. When it did begin to buzz he picked it up on the first ring. The voice flowed through to the other end.

"Plans have been moved ahead. We are sending you and a small fleet to Vale under the pretext of securing the area for the Vytal festival. Your contact will be a monkey Faunus by the name of Sun Wukong. You are to get in, gather information on Nox and Ozpin and await further instructions." The message clicked off and Ironwood turned the Scroll off as he stared into space wondering what he was going to do.

Beacon

Ruby's voice carried across the crowd from the back row of people.

"Over here!" Ruby leapt into the air. "We'll take him!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and got her to stop, moving to scold her be losing the chance as Ozpin continued speaking again.

"Good, the rest of you, off to class. We have much to learn before this year can end." Ozpin's tone sounded grim at the end, but he turned and walked off with Glynda before many had noticed.

Somewhere in the commercial district of Vale

Jenn closed her laptop and slipped it inside of her bag before throwing the strap over her shoulder and slipping out of the coffee shop she was sitting in. She stepped out and looked at the bank across the street. People were being told to leave and the manager had come out to start locking things up behind him. Jenn checked to make sure the funds she stole from the manager that had been embezzling them had transferred into her account, with a little shaved off and sent to her employer. The satisfied smile disappeared off her face as a message appeared on the screen.

"Chase the rabbit Alice! -O" Attached a semi-camouflaged tunnel in the Forest of Forever fall. Jenn sighed and said,

"Damn it, dad." She slipped her Scroll back into her pocket and began walking towards the nearest Dust shop. She was going to need some supplies for this…

Beacon

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda asked. Ozpin was watching a project screen in front of him intently. On it was Nox interacting with team RWBY. Nox was unsurprisingly calm and reserved. Only speaking when asked a question directly and avoiding going into detail. Ozpin predicted that much. He was more interested in the individual reactions of the members of team RWBY. Weiss was immediately hostile toward him, although he couldn't be sure if it was because she knew he history with her family or not. It would take looking into.

Yang was immediately friendly towards him. She had thrown her arm around him, told a joke, and offered to show him around the school. Whether is was to poke fun at him or a genuine attempt to know him, once again Ozpin could only guess.

Ruby was excited, if a little disappointed at Nox's lack of communication. Blake, on the other hand, had curiously elected to stay a distance away from him and hasn't said anything as of yet. Ozpin linked his fingers together and thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sure," he finally answered.

"He had visited the planet a few years back, played with that one boy. Lux, I believe he was called. Nox could have gotten the mark during that time."

"No," Ozpin stated clearly. "When He comes He effects a lot of people, there is no reason Nox would be the only one to have the mark among a dozen of other candidates. No, it has to be him."

"So what do we do then? We can alert the authorities, have him arrested at any time."

"Not… yet. We will observe him, see if He appears, let us hope He doesn't." Ozpin looked up and stared at the gears moving above him. As if he could see through them and the ceiling behind and could look through the clouds at the moon hundreds of miles away. As if he could see the man standing on it.

The man looked as if he was balancing on the tip of his toe of a piece of the shattered moon. His suit coat rustled as if there was a wind blowing past it. The man adjusted his top hat and stroked his goatee as a goofy grin spread across his face. His hat and suit changed to a bright red colour as he began to chuckle.

"That's a nice backwater world you holed yourself up in, Ozpin. It would be a shame if someone… broke it."


End file.
